Soul Mates
by lardlegs
Summary: Everyone has a soul mate bounded to them from birth to death but things have long since changed and soul mates have lost the link that binded the two together. But a prohecy was made and now centuries later found again. But will it come true? REVISED!
1. Prohecy

Soul Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and that includes the characters too.

Story is A/U. It's a work of fiction so it doesn't fit within a historical time period. Sere/Dare and some Raye/Jadeite (Jay)

_UPDATE: This fic has gone through major reconstruction; a lot of new additions in chapters and hopefully my spelling and grammar is fixed. If you see a problem don't hesitate to drop me a line and tell me. Thanks!_

Prologue-

Many millennia ago, everyone on earth lived in peace and harmony. Males and females were regarded as equals. War, poverty and terror had no place, no meaning. Instead love and kindness were the ideals that were nurtured and flourished. This was a time when every person had a pair; a mate some might say. Someone bound to them from birth to death. There could be no other. There was no other. If one 'mate' died the other must go on living a lonely, half existence life till they were rejoined in another life.

They were known as Soul Mates. A kindred spirit in which one found a lifelong confidante, companion and heart's intimate desire.

A special link forged between each Soul Mate that no other person or element could destroy or penetrate. A soul mate, a true Soul Mate could read each other's thoughts and experience their emotions and feelings to such a degree that without practice and control those emotions could consume a person. If one were in pain than that pain would also be inflicted or rather transferred via the link onto the other mate. However, to have a soul mate was to enter into nirvana, creating a paradise where all kingdoms of dreams could be achieved. Without a soul mate, humans were only half of what could have been a whole.

But like all good things there must also be bad. Humans evolved as they sought more than just love and safety. They craved destruction and power as their pride grew so much so that eventually humans forgot that men and women were equals. Men excelled as the dominant sex; wanting more, needing to have more- more power, more land, more women. Females became the lesser humans, ruled and commanded by their fathers and husbands whose love had become tainted.

Centuries passed and both female and male locked out their minds. Put up barriers around their hearts and finally the link between two true soul mates were cut and lost forever.

It was harder to find a true Soul Mate for they could no longer feel the tugging of the heart that indicated one person from another. Many humans gave up, having forgotten the link and promise of something greater than themselves. Forced into love less marriage they listened to their head instead of their hearts.

Then out of desperation the last known group of Soul Mates clanned together and a prophecy was made.

_'A male and female shall come together,_

_Bound by true love_

_And tested by fate._

_Hatred hides the course of true feelings,_

_A link once broken now repaired._

_They shall be the first to join together_

_And made one by love'_

The Soul Mates then sacrificed themselves in order to be reborn when the prophecy was to be fulfilled. They vowed that through them, love would once again reign supreme.

Review Please!


	2. A Male and Female shall come together

_Ok first of all I want to thank all the reviews I got! It's amazing and sorry if my grammar is wobbly. You know how nice it is to get a review? Anyway a big thanks! On to Chapter 1!_

Chapter 1: A Male and Female Shall Come Together

A normally bubbly, vivacious blonde plunked herself onto the seat, resting her head on her arms exhaling out an exaggerated sigh. '_When had high school become so long and tedious? Oh right, from the very first moment I walked into my first elementary class'_, she thought glumly.

"What's up Serena?" Andrew asked his regular customer.

Serena Tsukino let out a low groan but managed to raise her head upwards to look at Andrew. Over the last four or so years, since Serena first started coming to the video arcade, Andrew was more to Serena than just the guy who worked at the arcade, he had become a friend. His sandy blond hair flopped boyishly into his eyes as he meticulously wiped up and down the counter that Serena was currently resting on.

"School," She moaned out.

"Double chocolate milkshake, extra chocolate, extra cherry?" Andrew tempted with a teasing smile on his face.

"Please," her mouth was already watering at the thought of her decadent treat. Then reality sunk in that after this milkshake she would have to go home and start on the pile of homework she had been neglecting for the past week. Her head hit the counter with a large thump. "Oww,"

"Meatball head you know that is unhygienic right?" A familiar deep voice commented from her side.

"Shut it Jerk. I'm not in the mood to trade insults and for the last time _my name is Serena_!" She all but screamed at the insufferable jerk that had tormented her existence for the last several years.

Serena scrutinized her tormentor with the severity of a thundercloud. She resentfully acknowledged that Darien Shields oozed the 'tall, dark and mysterious' persona to a fine 'T'. He was exactly the man mothers warned their children about. A man who although possessed extremely good looks, also possessed the lack of ability to allow any woman to penetrate the ice barrier he had erected around his heart after the death of his parents when he was a child. Yet, somehow, and Serena thought of this with a certain amount of pride, she was the only girl who could always get under his skin and drive him absolutely crazy.

Darien shrugged in reaction to Serena's indignant screech, barely hiding his infamous smirk that always seemed to threaten on emerging on his face whenever he was around the petite girl. "Coffee please, Andrew."

Serena huffed and dropped her head back down on the table letting her long hair fly and then settle softly around her like a halo.

Darien glanced over at Serena and he had to struggle to remind himself to breathe again. With her wild blonde streams of hair fanned out around her head she never looked so angelic or so young.

"So childish," Darien muttered under his breath.

Serena snapped her head back and turned around to face Darien eye to eye. "I'm childish? I'm not the one going around tormenting seventeen year old girls!"

"I don't go around tormenting seventeen year old girls!" He retorted, his voice dipping lower he added "just you."

Serena looked at Darien sharply like she didn't quite catch his last comment. Luckily Andrew divinely intervened. "One milkshake for you and a black coffee for you. Now chill out you two." He said peacefully placing the drinks in front of the respective people.

Serena thanked him with a bright smile and then eagerly dug into her drink with unrestrained gusto. She slurped loudly at her milkshake causing Darien cringe with every loud exaggerated gulp before he finally explode, "Will you stop slurping your milkshake Meatball head!"

"Oh yes, my great master. I'll bow down and let _you_ tell _me_ how to drink _my_ milkshake."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

"Being a jackass will get you less than nowhere."

Darien snorted and sort of leered at Serena. "At least I'm not an immature brat like you. Can't keep your feet flat on the floor, can't keep decent grades up… By the way how do you plan on graduating with such abysmal grades like yours?"

His words ringing true she sucked in a sharp breath, _'come on Serena. He has said meaner stuff then this. Keep it together now. Don't let him see. Don't let him see.'_

"I don't need this right now okay, Jerk?"

"For the last time my name is _Darien_," He drawled out, intentionally mocking her.

Serena looked around the deserted arcade and tried hurriedly to blink away the tears already forming. "I'll see you later Andrew," She mumbled throwing down some money before rushing out of the arcade.

Once she had left Andrew turned to Darien and whacked him on the shoulder with his tea towel, "For Pete's sake can't you be nice to her for one day? She's in her final year of high school man. She's already going through a lot of pressure. Don't you remember how it was like?"

Remorse instantly hit. It always happened; he would say the one thing that he never meant to say at the exact moment when he should never say it. Guilt and remorse inevitably followed.

"Be grateful you are naturally smart with an innate desire to be a doctor. Serena doesn't know what she wants to do, or what direction to pursue and you're not making it anymore easier for her. She may not be smart like you Darien, but she is loyal, passionate and just about the greatest friend anyone could have. So just leave Serena alone," Andrew scolded his best friend. Once he finished his tirade he retrieved his cloth and started cleaning the counter where Serena's head had just been.

"Ok, ok." Darien agreed mainly to pacify his friend.

When Andrew wondered off to serve another customer, Darien couldn't help but think about the adorable infuriating high schooler. There was no denying that all those attributes Andrew had vehemently defended in her were accurate. Yet, there was strong attraction to make Serena angry. To see her shake with barely contained fury and watch her eyes blaze fire at him. He couldn't recall such an adorable sight on any other person. It was too bad that she was so immature or he was sure that she would have made the perfect conquest. '_Yeah right. Maybe in another life_,' Darien thought ruefully to himself before he forcibly made his mind focus on other things that didn't involve an infuriating beautiful milkshake-slurping teenager.

_Review please! I know this might be boring to you all but just wait until I get into a few more chapters before you completely bash me around._


	3. Bound by true love and tested by fate

_Here's chapter two, hopefully this chapter will give you some insights on what our lovely couple is thinking._

Chapter 2: Bound by true love and tested by fate

"Stupid Darien, he doesn't know the first thing about me," Serena huffed out loud to herself as she wondered around the rose gardens in the park, her favorite place to just be able to think.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift. An image of the jerk's infamous smirk swam to the center of her consciousness. The same leer that had her either wanting to kiss those luscious lips or smack the smug smirk right of his face. Her mind wondered to his arms. She remembered with distinct clarity from having been crushed up against his strong, supportive chest from the innumerable times he had stopped her falling flat on the pavement that she couldn't deny the fact that she loved the feeling of his strong arms wrap securely around her.

How could she be thinking such lustful thoughts about him especially in light of the hurtful words he had thrown at her yesterday were a mystery. Regardless of it all she found it hard to suppress the other images that now flooded her head. She recalled the way his eyes lit up when he laughed – which in itself was a rare occurrence, or how his eyes would glaze over momentarily after he took that first sip of his morning coffee. That awful green blazer that he loved and Serena could no longer imagine him without and the way he looked right after he has taken off his motorcycle helmet off. Ruffled and windswept and downright delicious. Serena unknowingly let out a yearnful sigh.

Serena bent over to inhale the fragrance of a blooming red rose and couldn't help but smile at the thought that even the mere scent of roses reminded her of Darien. He carried a unique scent of roses that trailed him everywhere. How could she hate a guy that smelt like roses?

Serena laughed out loud at that thought and than her eyes snapped open when she realized just whom she had been envisaging.

"Oh, please. Anyone but him. I can't be falling in love with him."

_'But you already have. Ever since the day he called you Meatball head to this present day you've slowly fallen more in love with him every day.'_ her sub-conscious answered.

"No way! He is such a jerk; he can't even remember my name!"

"Talking to your self again Meatball head?"

Serena yelped and twisted round to face the man she was just arguing with herself about. "Speak of the devil."

Darien laughed and self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "You know the park is a public place meatball head. Contrary to what your inflated ego might think I am not stalking you."

Serena snorted in derision.

Darien smiled wryly, "Truthfully though, I don't know, I just felt something calling me here,"

"Yeah, someone's telling you to jump into the lake and drown yourself,"

"But if I did Meatball head I know you would miss me too much,"

Serena snorted and shook her head firmly, "In your dreams maybe,"

"Bite me,"

"Eww, gross who knows what kind of germs are crawling all over you,"

Darien shrugged his shoulders, "Probably the same ones crawling all over you,"

After a beat he looked at her suddenly. His face had drawn serious. His cerulean eyes were intense before he quietly said, "Hey look Meatball head, about what I said at the arcade yesterday afternoon…"

Serena stared at him in disbelief, was he actually apologizing? Her heart started to thump hard against her breastbone.

"Well I guess I'm sorry."

She waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't she burst out with, "That's it? Darien you are an inscrutable jerk. Why do I put up with you every single day?" Serena asked looking up towards the sky, searching for a divine answer.

He breathed a sigh of relief that the apologizing part was over and let the watery insult slid down his back. Instead he answered her question.

"It's my charmingly devastating good looks and alluring mysterious attitude,"

"No that's not it. Hmm. I really do believe it's your annoying egotistical attitude that cinches it for me."

Darien gasped at Serena's statement and managed to look appropriately wounded. "And here I thought for the past three years I had been wooing you over,"

"I feel really sorry for the girl that falls in love with you," Serena declared suddenly after staring at Darien for what seemed like a decade.

"Well, I don't have high hopes for the poor sod that catches your heart either."

And so the ball was thrown up again and the two bantered and teased one another until they finally found themselves out on the grass laughing so hard that their stomachs physically hurt.

Serena looked at Darien in amazement when he let out another bellyaching laugh. His shoulders shook so forcibly that it gave the appearance like he was having a seizure. It astounded Serena the transformation in his face alone what a few laughs could do to soften his otherwise hardened demeanor. For once he didn't look like the man Serena knew, the one who was quick to tease her and often made her cry. Instead she saw the man she was already falling for.

Darien slowly realized that Serena wasn't laughing any more and looked into Serena's soft blue eyes and he smiled in response. Absentmindedly he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. His simple touch shot a spark down to her toes. She sucked in a deep breath. She could tell by the weary look that had suddenly entered Darien's eyes that he had felt it too.

"What's happening?" Serena whispered mostly to herself.

"I don't know, but it feels good…right," Darien answered in the same hushed tone.

Serena felt her heart swell and at the same time felt a growing careen of emotion wash through her. It felt like her mind was pushing to expand outside her own thoughts. It was like she was trapped in a clear bubble. She could see through it but she couldn't break free from it. If only she could reach out just a little bit more. There was something just out of her grasp. Something she needed to attain. If only she could stretch out to her mind just a _little_ bit more.

Darien suddenly jerked away. His face carried that shuttered look that over the years Serena had grown to despise. He quickly stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants before stammering a quick goodbye and disappearing from Serena's view.

Serena was left flabbergasted, her own thoughts muddled up. She suddenly felt empty and desolate. The warm glow that had filled her once Darien had arrived was suddenly gone and she was once again left alone with her own thoughts.

She realized then just how close she and Darien were and what it might have seemed to the people in the park. Darien was twenty-one and in the eyes of the law she was still a minor. If someone found out he could have been reported. But she didn't think that was what made Darien recoil like he was burnt. Serena sighed and stood up brushing herself down. There was no other way to describe it, without Darien's company she felt drained and exhausted. With no other reason to keep lingering in the rose gardens she quietly left in the opposite direction to the way Darien had gone.

As Darien hurried out of the park like the bats of hell were upon him. He mentally gave himself a firm set down. What in the world was he bloody thinking? Teasing Serena was one thing but laughing and rolling around on the ground was another. For one thing, he was much too old for her and she was far too young for him.

He knew though, that in the past two hours that he had spent in the younger girls' company, the barriers he had valiantly put up since he was a child; had broken down faster than he could put back up again. He could feel someone or something probing his mind, searching for something he didn't want or know how to give.

His heart was pulling him one-way and his mind the other. His heart screamed "Mine!" whilst his mind whispered "No."

Darien was torn. Serena was everything that Darien could've dreamt of, everything that anybody could have hoped for. She had proven on countless times that she possessed a big, generous heart that always sought the good in other people. She was nothing short of awe-inspiring. There was something that mesmerized her to him but yet perhaps it was her innate goodness that made him turn her away from him. He didn't deserve her. He was cold and reserved while she was nothing but warmth and goodness. Yet despite all his convictions there still remained an aching pain in his chest that he instinctively knew only she could fill.

When he had brushed her hair away from her face all his thoughts had been centered on her succulent lips that looked like they were just right for kissing and nibbling. He wanted nothing more than to have reached over and pressed his mouth against hers.

_'She's too young Darien. She doesn't think of you that way. Give up now while you still can,'_ His mind taunted him.

_"He is already trapped. Can't you feel the love that he feels for her? The desperation to protect her and the desire to kiss her"_ His heart fought back.

_'Emotions are dubious. It is better for the mind to make the best judgments when it comes to matters such as these.'_ His brain shot back.

_"You idiot. With love you don't think, you feel,"_

_'Darien, you know what happened last time you opened your heart. You got hurt and you still mourn,'_ His unforgiving mind reminded cruelly.

_"Life is all about losing and gaining. You get hurt a lot but with love it's worth the risk,"_

_'No its not, happiness lasts for a mere fleeting second but pain remains behind forever,'_

"Shut up! Just shut up. I feel so empty and so exhausted. Please just leave me alone," Darien finally screamed out loud. He didn't recall the actual walk back to his apartment but suddenly he found himself flopped on his sofa.

"I do love her," Darien muttered before sleep finally came over him.

_OK that's chapter 2! It's a bit longer with both sides of the story. I'll go into even more depth next chapter and the prophecy. Keep it cool my peeps!_


	4. Harted hides the course of true feelings

_Ok you now know what our main characters are thinking and what they feel about each other but let's look at what there friends think of this relationship._

_I'm using The American version of there names ok? Coolies!_

_Oh and thanks for all the great reviews you guys! You made my day:)_

Chapter 3: Hatred hides the course of true feelings

A week later four girls breathed in a sigh of relief once they saw the heated match was over. Like any other day Serena and Darien had 'bumped' into each other and Darien just _had _to tease her and Serena just _had_ to retaliate. Their constant bickering lead them outside the arcade (much to Andrew's relief) and after many death glares with both their stances locked in combat the two had turned around, almost like they planned it, and stalked off in different directions.

Serena's best friends - Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita were left hanging out of their seats gaping at the whole fiasco even after the tension had dissipated.

"Shouldn't we go after Serena?" Amy suggested timidly looking at Serena's retreating form.

"What about Darien?" Raye asked looking in the opposite direction at his fading back.

For a long time Raye had a childish crush on Darien but after many fruitless attempts at capturing his attention, Raye had finally given up and had even recently found her own boyfriend- Jay. However, Raye was still pretty protective of Darien and still cared about him, though only as a friend.

Mina blew her blonde hair out of her eyes and grinned brightly. "Guys, isn't it so obvious? They like each other! I could even go as far in saying that they love each other!"

Raye chocked on her drink that she had just taken a big sip out of. "What!" she shrieked.

"C'mon Raye. You of all of us should be able to see the signs because you have a boyfriend. The way they both seem to come alive every time they see each other. The way Serena blushes every time Darien's name is brought up. The twinkle in their eyes… need I say more?"

"Come to think of it that's exactly what my ex-boyfriend and I used to do," Lita thoughtfully commented, looking wistfully off into the distance.

"Mina what are you hinting at? That we should lock them in a closet until they admit their undying love for each other?" Amy asked raising one slender eyebrow.

"You know Amy I think that's a brilliant suggestion!" Mina exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down on her seat.

Raye groaned and banged her head on the table.

"Honey I don't think that's not a very good idea," An amused voice said from behind their booth.

"Jay!" Raye called out happily, sitting up straighter whilst she rubbed her slightly sore forehead.

Jadeite laughed and slid into the seat next to Raye that Serena had departed not too long ago. He planted a quick kiss on Raye's forehead, extremely aware that there were three boyfriend-less girls watching them with overeager eyes.

"So, what have you lovely ladies been gossiping about?" Jay teased, wrapping an arm around Raye's waist.

Lita looked shocked at the suggestion, "We do not gossip!" Then she spoilt it by breaking out into laughter.

Amy sweat dropped, ignoring Lita's inhuman laughing, "Serena and Darien. Their ongoing love/hate relationship,"

"Oh, well you know what they say that hatred normally hides true feelings. In my opinion it's the playground syndrome," Jay elaborated, "You know when two little children meet and they like each other but because they don't know how to express it the little boy will push the little girl and then the little girl will kick the boy in the shin? This is exactly how Serena and Darien act towards each other."

"When did you become so smart?" Raye asked dryly.

"Ah my dear, it's not science well there is chemistry…. Any who, its love and very obvious too," Mina grinned happily at Jay's declaration and her eyes dared Raye to say anything more.

Jay looked between the four girls, automatically suspicious, "What are you girls up to? You're not planning on locking them up in a store room until they admit their secret pent up desires for each other, are you?"

The girls fell into a fit of laughter making Jay look worried if not confused.

Lita listened with one ear open as the other girls plus Jay tossed up ideas of how to match make Darien and Serena. To be honest Lita saw the whole thing as cute. It was so obvious; sure they always seemed to be in the midst of a fight but Lita was sure that Jay was right about the whole Playground Syndrome. The fact that Darien called Serena, 'Meatball head', initially an insult in relation to her 'meatball inspired' hairstyle, had somehow become a term of endearment. To Lita this fact alone went far in proving Jay's theory true. Lita smiled, it was sweet. Now if only Serena saw it that way it would make their lives a whole lot easier….

"Lita, Lita! LITA!" Raye shouted causing the tall brunette to cringe and cover her ears.

Amy shook her head sympathetically. She knew Lita could handle herself against the usually hot-tempered Raye. Even still it was amusing to watch as Jay hovered carefully around his girlfriend in an attempt to calm her down.

Her thoughts naturally diverged, thinking instead of Serena and Darien. Amy had often wondered about the nature of their relationship. Even back in the days when they had just met each other, Amy could see the chemistry that they shared. Of course a 14-year-old girl was too young back then to start any sort of relationship with 19-year-old but as a 17-year-old and recently turned 21-year-old, maybe it was time for them to mature into a different type of relationship. Amy was not too sure but she had an unwavering faith in her friend that she would make the right decision.

Mina shrieked loudly and accidentally kicked Amy under the table in her enthusiasm. "Go Raye! Go Jay!" She hooted.

It seemed in an attempt to shut Raye up Jay had gone for extreme measures. Tucking her firmly against his side he kissed Raye and kept kissing her until she forgot entirely about her mini-tirade against Lita and instead succumbed to his manly charms and amiable lips. The kiss quickly escalated when Raye kissed him back with equal amounts of fervor and passion.

Raye finally broke apart and panted hard. Both hers and Jay's eyes were glazed over with a desire. She was the first to come back down to earth. She swatted Jay on the arm and then whispered something inaudible into his ear, which caused him to flush a hot red.

Mina knew true love when she saw it. It was like a connection she felt or an aura that she saw which surrounded particular couples. Sometimes she could actually see dark clouds gathering or even following some couples, which to Mina only meant one thing, that their relationship was ill fated. But she knew with all her heart that Jay was definitely the one for Raye, just as she knew that Darien was meant for Serena. When the tempestuous couple was together, their auras pulsated so brightly in kaleidoscope of bright pinks, reds, oranges and greens but it was the intense bright white light that shone directly from the center of their hearts that convinced Mina every time that their love was deep, pure and real.

Amy squealed suddenly when two big hands covered her eyes briefly. "Greg!"

Lita nearly fell out of the booth as someone tickled her from behind. "Ken!"

Lita and Amy girlishly squealed and embraced their childhood best friends. Greg and Ken easily settled in next to their respective friend. Making space rather limited and restricting in the booth but nobody really minded.

The two newest additions to the group quickly caught up with everyone as they exchanged stories and joked around until they have everyone in stitches.

Raye looked at her friends' shinning faces and sighed inwardly. Sinking more comfortably against her boyfriend's side, his arm gave her waist a gentle squeeze. The raven-haired girl's mind was not on Ken recounting of a hilarious story about his latest conquest. Instead her mind drifted to Serena. As hard as it was for her to admit it Mina did have a point. They were pretty comfortable with each other and they seemed to know each other inside out, when they weren't fighting and yelling at each that was. Raye hated being the bad guy but she didn't want her friend or Darien to get hurt no matter what her physic abilities told her.

Raye sighed again and let her head drop onto her boyfriends shoulder, nuzzling into his embrace. She just hoped that Darien was as great as a boyfriend as Jay was because nothing was compared to the feeling of free falling into love.

_Oh my, that chapter was finally finished! I can't believe it! I'm sorry if it's too rushed or not enough info on some parts but use your imaginations!_

_Criticism is welcome as long as you throw in some compliments as well! ;)_


	5. Locked in, emotions out

_Thanks again for all the great reviews!_

_Now this folks is the moment you have been all waiting for! I've also combined lostsa fun, cliché stuff!_

Chapter 5: Locked in, emotions out

Serena walked into the arcade with great reluctance. Amy had asked to tutor her on a _Saturday _at the _arcade _because the she had heard that there was going to be a pop quiz on Monday and everyone knew that Serena couldn't afford to fail another test again.

The blonde passed the Sailor V games with a lustful glance before heading to the back room. She shifted her heavy book bag to make herself more comfortable. She couldn't see Andrew or Amy anywhere.

Serena reached the door and turned the knob, easing the door opened. She saw a hunched figure but no one else. She looked around the small dingy room for her friend.

The hunched figure turned his head to look at her and nearly toppled over in the process.

"Meatball Head?"

"Darien?"

Someone pushed Serena none to gently so she stumbled into the room and behind her the door clicked shut.

Serena looked at the door in confusion before reality settled in. She had been locked in the back room with the Jerk once again!

"Guys! C'mon! This is so unfair!" Serena wailed into the keyhole.

Darien swore under his breath and slumped to the floor.

This wouldn't be the first time they had been in this situation. When a nasty fight between the two had been particularly malicious, one afternoon Andrew had locked them in the exact same room for nearly 2 hours.

"It's not going to work," Darien said sighing settling down comfortably on the floor. "Pass me one of your books. It might pass the time faster."

Serena glanced at Darien, his lean body sprawled out on the, thankfully, carpeted floor his eyes half closed. Serena walked over and dumped her workbag on top of his unsuspecting body.

He snapped his eyes opened and gave Serena a death glare but didn't make any noise. He went searching through the bag and landed on her math's book. He cocked his eyebrow and started looking through it.

Serena huffed and moved towards the backdoor, which in turn was locked as well. After useless verbal bashing toward both doors she sighed and slunk to the floor as well.

Amy wanted to study in here? There wasn't a table let alone any chairs. There were only a few lockers, an emergency first aid kit and a poster of a Sailor V game. She sighed again, bored.

She glanced over at Darien who seemed quite absorbed in her high school work, his mouth moving while he muttered formulas and his smile widened every time he got his answer right.

"What are you smiling at jerk?" Serena asked when his grin turned into a smirk. She tried not to flush in embarrassment at all the mistakes he was probably seeing.

"Just looking at your math work, you do realize that more than half of your homework is wrong right?"

Her face bloomed red.

"I was going to ask Amy for help. Math's is stupid… just like you," Serena muttered deliberately not quiet enough for Darien to not overhear.

"Now, now Serena. Is that any way to speak to a guy just wanting to help you?" Darien asked innocently.

Serena snorted un-lady like, "You help me? That would be the day!"

"Come here Meatball Head, I'll sure you how to work it out. I've heard that teachers teach all wrong anyways."

Serena looked skeptically at Darien and cocked one slender eyebrow up, "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Darien said, his famous smirk playing on his lips.

Serena didn't quite believe him but moved closer to him any ways. What could it hurt? Its was not like he could give her worse answers then the ones that she had come up with by herself.

Darien quickly took to the role of tutor. Explaining formulas in a quick and easy to remember way and then revising past work, pointing out what she did wrong and how to get to the correct answer.

Serena squealed with joy when she got answer after answer right and after a certain amount of time the atmosphere visibly lightened in the room.

He had Serena looking at her work in a totally different light, which neither her teachers, tutors of even Amy could manage to do! Serena found out that Darien was patient and kind and although his frustrations levels went up when she simply couldn't get an answer, he never gave up and kept muddling through with her.

An unfamiliar swell of gratitude began to well up inside her. Serena began to look at him differently then the selfish, jerk she had become accustomed to. In no time they had gone through all of Serena's work and were sitting very close to each other, an odd sense of already being in this position came over them.

"Wow, you're a good tutor. I'm guessing that this isn't the first time you've dealt with a complete mental failure like me," Serena said quickly sitting up she put some space between them.

"You're not a complete mental failure Serena and in answer to your question yes this isn't my first time in tutoring. In the orphanage it was encouraged that the elder boys and girls helped out the younger kids struggling at school," Darien looked down embarrassed, ashamed at the memory of being an orphan.

Serena's heart constricted when she saw the small, insecure Darien of his youth re-emerge briefly. She reached out her hand and she rested it on top of his. His head snapped up to look at her, his eyes questioning looking for pity or sympathy and finding none. Nothing but kindness, compassion and a little sadness.

The touch of her hand on top of his warmed him.

"You are so amazing Darien, you are so strong and smart. I don't know anyone quite like you. No one," Serena said seriously the truthful earnest words coming from a hidden source inside of her.

Darien moved slowly, his other hand now covering hers, "And I don't know anyone quite like you Serena. I don't think anyone can measure up to you. Not to your innate kindness, beauty or inner strength."

Serena smiled shyly at the compliment, the first from him that wasn't double edged or laced with sarcasm.

Her smile faded when she looked into Darien's darkened orbs of eyes. Her breath quickened.

Neither of them had acknowledged what had passed between them at the park two weeks ago. Reverting back to their tradition of teasing and avoidance. But now locked in this small room with him that same awareness of him came alight. That tension of something trying to push into her head came swimming back.

"Serena," He murmured huskily into her ear.

Tingles swept throughout her entire body, his unfamiliarity with her proper name somehow seemed so right coming of his lips. His lips, which were at the present moment, so very achingly close. So close she could just reach up and kiss them, nibble on them, taste him and finally get what they both desired.

His eyes searched hers, hungering for a sign.

"Darien," Serena moaned her voiced laced with desire.

It was enough. His lips crashed into hers and all thoughts of wrong and right disappeared. They could only feel each other. Her lips were warm and tasted of sweet strawberries. He growled in appreciation. God, she tasted so _good_. He wanted to devour her.

Serena struggled against the oppressive bubble that made a firm reappearance in her mind, she pressed harder against it, willing and wanting to break through. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer towards her. Her hand came up to the base of his neck, her fingers brushing against the back of his head, running her nimble fingers through his coal black hair.

Darien could feel the same bubble but he would have described it as a large brick wall, impossible to climb over or tunnel under, instead he was foolishly throwing himself up against it.

Serena's mouth opened a little, she gasped in pleasure and Darien quickly used the opportunity to run his tongue over her lower lip before plunging it inside the welcoming cavern of her mouth. They moaned simultaneously.

It was the catalyst that with a giant push of their minds they broke free of the bubble. A flood of sensation like they had finally reached completion sailed through their hearts.

_So beautiful_

_Taste so good. Taste of heaven_

_Love. Love her_

_Love him_

_No wrong_

_Only right_

Darien was swamped by the degree of emotions that was radiating of her. There were so many - confusion, anger, desire, want, heat, lust and above all - love. Her strongest emotion was her love for him.

Serena was taken back by the wave after wave of raw emotion that she knew was not coming from her own overheated body. Sadness and loneliness plagued her heart, but love was also filling her heart. Powerful desire and lust was clouding Darien's vision but his heart sang out in love. Love for only her.

His lips traveled over every free piece of skin. Tasting her, licking her. Everything about her was driving him wild.

She let out an involuntary moan once his lips touched a sensitive area on her neck.

_What are you doing to me?_ She desperately thought.

_Loving you_

His hands traveled down the length of her body in a slow deliberate movement. Her body erupted into a slow burn at his touch. He ached for more intimacy, finding the hem of her shirt his deftly agile fingers traveled underneath and caressed her smooth stomach. She arched her body to meet his touch. Her senses were on over-load. The heat between them climbed so high she thought she was going to faint. She shifted slightly and her lips formed a seductive smile when a certain wetness flooded her panties. She could feel the hard press of his happiness digging into her lower stomach.

"I need you," Darien's voice was deep and husky.

She shivered, turned on. She couldn't answer him out loud. Her words and thoughts were a jumble in her head.

_I can feel you Darien, I need you so badly too. I want you. I love you_

Darien smiled against her heated skin.

_I love you too Meatball Head_

Neither noticed one of the doors opening. They did, however, notice the high pitch shriek of surprise before the door slammed closed again.

Serena and Darien sprung apart.

Too soon they could feel the light and warmth in their hearts fade and their minds seal themselves off again. Leaving an empty hole in their heads and a deep gap in their hearts.

Serena hastily sprung to her feet straightening her clothing oblivious to Darien's sudden urge to do it for her; instead he coolly collected himself and walked calmly to the door and started pounding on it.

"Let us out!" He roared.

The door swung opened instantly and with one last passing glance at the schoolgirl who was standing helplessly looking at the floor he exited the tiny room, which they had been making out heavily mere minutes ago.

Once he had disappeared from her sight she broke down into heart wrenching sobs. It felt like her heart was being twisted inside out. Her friends instantly swooped down to comfort her. Instantly contrite that the outcome of their little match making scheme ended in Serena's tears.

As soon as Darien got out of the arcade, his whole body shuddered. He fought the desperate urge to go back inside and console the distraught blonde with words of forgiveness and comfort. A lone tear escaped his eye. There was no one there to comfort him. He continued walking to his empty apartment.

_I hope you all like that! Tune in for the next chapter to find out about our favourite couple. And I'm sorry if I went into too much or not enough detail about there feelings._


	6. Learning together

_I have been down for so long; it's nice to get some really good reviews for this fic. But if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!_

_Let's test out their limits to this 'link' and some nice fluffy Dare/Sere action!_

_Italics Means thought speaking and " " Means normal talking_

Chapter 6: Learning together

Since the store room debacle that occurred a couple of weeks back, wherever Darien went or whatever he tried to do to distract himself he couldn't disguise the ache that traveled like a heavy pit in the center of his chest.

Instead he threw himself into his university life. It was during one of his lectures as he listened attentively to his lecturer about the merits of independent financial systems when Darien felt a terrible anger swamp him. He wanted to break something, smash his books to the floor and rip his professor's head off. He wanted to scream and shout and stomp around like a small child throwing an extreme tantrum.

Then all at once it felt like it was shaken out of him and a waterfall of sadness hurtled over him.

Darien blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes but despite his strong will power a lone tear drop managed to escape. He snuffled and realized he couldn't concentrate on financial whatever his lecturer was droning on about until he got control over his careening emotions. He packed his backpack sniffling every few seconds and exited the room briskly. And then he began to run.

He didn't know where he was running to but it didn't stop his feet from gaining speed and direction. He came to a halt once he recognized her infamous meatball style hairdo, his heart gave a heart-stopping lurch in response. He knew with a clear clarity that it was she that he had been missing with a terrible longing. It was _her_ that was the ache in his chest. Her back was towards him but he could clearly see that her shoulders shook with the force of her tears. Wave after wave of sadness knocked into his soul, making it hard for him to think or breathe expect for the one lone thought that he needed to get to his blonde angel.

Serena jumped slightly when she found herself cradled into two strong arms. Her head pressed against a strong, well familiar chest. She didn't try to pull away.

Their minds opened on their own accord.

_I'm so sorry, my love._

_I'm so confused Darien._

_So am I._

Their hearts opened and contentment filled their hearts.

A heady rush of desire and lust ripped through his body. Like a wildfire with just one look they were both burning him up.

Slowly he felt himself gain control over his wayward emotions however he could still feel Serena struggling over control of hers. He opened their link wider and was swamped by the degree of emotions that Serena was fighting against. She didn't just have animal hunger eating away at her like he did but a whirlwind of anger and confusion and a love so deep that caused Darien to nearly pull back physically.

_She truly loves me._

_You doubted that? Every time we fight, every time we bicker and every time you push me away. I can't help it; it just makes me fall in love with you just a bit more._

Darien pulled back when he realized that she could hear his thoughts. Of course it had happened in the back room in the arcade but he had dismissed it as his overactive imagination, providing a voice for Serena with the words he desperately wanted to hear.

Suddenly another thought occurred to him, he was completely exposed to the only person that could hurt him. She could literally read his thoughts. See his innermost feelings. He had never fallen in love before and the complete vulnerability scared him.

Serena twisted round so they were face to face. Her hand reached up to touch his face and she gently ran her hand down the side of his face. In a gentle voice she reassured, "You will never have to be afraid around me, Darien."

Darien nodded his head and knew that whatever secrets he held tight in his heart it was meant for Serena to know. She would never betray his trust.

_I would never,_ Serena whispered so adamantly in his mind that Darien had no choice but to believe her.

Serena shifted her face upwards slightly and Darien gasped seeing clearly the tear tracks that marred her youthful face.

Gently trailing the side of her face with the tips of his fingers, Serena sucked in a sharp breath at the intimate contact.

_I did this_, his voice was remorseful.

"I was hurt and confused. I'm okay Darien."

"I never meant to hurt you. Ever."

She sighed out, "I know. I can feel your heart. I don't know how we can communicate like this, how we can read each other's thoughts. It's absolutely amazing that I'm not freaking out right now."

Darien separated himself from Serena, instantly feeling a jolt of emptiness. His hands literally shook with the force of wanting – no needing - to touch her. He balled his hands into two fists to control the urge.

"We need to understand this," Darien said with a nod of his head indicating the space between them.

Serena nodded and slid back a couple of more inches, even though her body felt like it was being crawled on my ants. She assumed it was because of their self-imposed distance.

_It is._ Darien answered her thought. _But it's okay because I am right here with you. I am right here feeling the exact same thing you are feeling_.

His voice calmed her down.

"We need to establish when we started feeling this way. We have to share everything - start to finish. We need to work out how we are able to communicate this way."

She bit her lip shyly, "I agree. Will you go first?"

He smiled in agreement and slowly re-lived his side of the story as he explained the utter desolation he felt every time they were separated. The powerful emotions that careened between annoyance and overwhelming happiness that surged forward whenever they were together. He didn't hold anything back. She could connect every word he was saying to the true feelings he held behind it.

Serena listened silently taking it all in, waiting patiently when he hesitated now and then. When his story dwindled down she was left speechless, overwhelmed by the depth and scope of his emotions. Nonetheless, she sensed his uneasiness over her silent reaction and that prompted her forward into divulging her side of the story.

She recounted all the times they had fought and the intense dislike and confusion he managed to stir inside of her, and admitted to the intense jealousy she felt when Raye declared her 'love' for him, even though it was at a time when Serena thought she still hated him. She told him how empty and utterly heartbroken she felt after he left her in the back room of the arcade. And the subsequent sadness she experienced when she noticed that he was avoiding her.

A brilliant white glow burst through from the middle of Darien's chest. His heart ached with the heaviness of guilt at how much he had hurt her. He got to his feet, and extended a hand out to Serena who was breathing deeply, mesmerized by the magic light that enveloped them both. She took his hand and stood up, her eyes weary.

Darien hated himself in that moment, for causing Serena so much pain throughout the years of continuous teasing and taunting but especially for how badly he left things two weeks ago. It broke his heart to see that she was rightly apprehensive of him.

Only time and their all-consuming love would heal that, but Darien still felt like a complete bastard.

_Serena, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I promise I will never intentionally hurt you again. I would rather die first, please believe me._

Serena smiled one of her sweet smiles, her forgiving smile. "Kiss me Darien, love me that's all you have to do."

_How can you forgive me so quickly? _The thought rushed to his head before he could squish it.

_I forgive you because we've both done stupid things in the past. If we want a future together we have to accept the fact that we've hurt each other and try to build the foundations of our relationship on what we have now, complete honesty. Just promise me now that you won't ever hurt me again._

His response was immediate, _I promise_.

She smiled her beautiful smile, _I promise too. Now please, kiss me._

Darien didn't need to be told twice, instantly capturing her lips in a reverent kiss. It was not like any other kiss they had shared before. It felt like a reawakening. They were hyper aware of every touch, and meeting of their lips and tongue; he groaned low with the overwhelming need to crush her against him.

_Taste like goddamn strawberries. Oh god I have to have more._

She laughed into his mouth. She drew her arms up to rest on his shoulders; curling her hands around the nape of his neck she kissed him deeper. _Now you taste like me. Hmm. Strawberries_.

A low groan emanated from the back of his throat, _don't tease me Serena_. His lips recaptured her plump lips in another scorching kiss. It spoke of dominance and base desire.

Her lips fell open once their tongues instantly came into play, swirling and dancing together. This time Serena rose to the challenge with equal fervor and desire.

_Oh my god Darien. I've never felt this way before. Oh god. You make me feel so good. Darien- Dare-_

_My Serena…_

Serena's knees buckled underneath her, unable to carry her weight, he effortlessly hoisted herself up on him, so that her legs were wrapped his mid-section. They did not break their kiss.

Finally after what seemed like an incredibly short amount of time, Darien managed to tear his mouth away from hers. Unable to completely stop tasting her, he rained kisses down the smooth column of her neck and shoulders. _You taste so bloody good. I want you so badly._

_I…. I can't t…think right now. Oh! God, Darien right there!_

His lips curved into a smirk against her skin when he found a sensitive part of her neck. He nearly dropped them both however when he felt Serena rub herself against him. She was looking for some sort of friction, anything to ease the ache in between her legs.

"Serena, as much as I would love to go behind those bushes and completely ravish you, I cant… we cant… not right now at least okay?" Darien murmured between hard gasps trying to regain his breathing. He squeezed her waist tightly to starve off her grind that was slowly making him go insane.

Serena smiled at his thought but frowned when reality started to seep into her desire filled brain, "Oh god!"

She hastily unwrapped her legs from around his waist and set herself down, her face flushed with embarrassment. She had been practically dry humping with Darien in the center of the park, in the middle of the day!

He cupped her flushed red cheek, "Hey, hey look at me, there is nothing to be ashamed about. We both enjoyed it and no one got arrested, however next time we decide to jump each others bones we should definitely choose a more secluded location like my apartment."

_Is that an invitation?_ Serena asked forgetting for a split second that Darien could read her mind; her face flushed a shade darker.

_Open invitation_, Darien replied as his gentle hands smoothed down her flyaway hair.

Serena's face remained flamed but she didn't say or think anything more, instead she concentrated solely on regaining her composure.

Darien took a few steadying breaths. _The things you make me feel_, he thought wistfully.

She nodded in agreement to his unspoken comment.

With a sigh he let his hand fall away from her hair.

"Serena, I think its time we tested our limits on this whole crazy thing that's happening between us. It's obvious that we can talk mind to mind and we can feel each other's emotions, but we need to find out if there is a limit on how far we can reach each other? Can we feel each other if we are just emoting simple feelings because all the other times it has been intense emotions," at Serena's quizzical look he elaborated, "Blissful happiness, heated anger and overwhelming sadness. Let's try to focus on normal emotions."

"Ok," Serena agreed nodding her head. All she really wanted to do was to kiss him again but these questions needed answering too. This 'link' between them scared her as much as it excited her.

A strange light appeared in his eyes. Before she could wet her lips, his mouth gently suckled on her lower lip.

_I want nothing more than to kiss you as well Meatball Head. Now. Forever. Promise me you'll always taste this sweet._

She didn't answer too busy fusing her mouth with his. It was complete madness. She craved him with an unbearable need. She fought to get closer to him. Needed to be closer to him. She let out a desperate moan and then another moan of desire once his tongue came out to tangle wantonly with hers.

_Easy sweetheart,_ Darien crooned in her thoughts, _Easy Sere- you don't have to fight for me. I'm yours. _

This time it was Serena who fought for control and had to forcibly rip herself away from his delicious mouth and even hotter body.

He laughed and whispered a thank you at her uninhibited thought.

She moaned in embarrassment, _you weren't meant to hear that._

_I know but it sure did make me feel good._

_This mind reading thing could have its serious drawbacks._

_You don't want me to find out that you think I'm devilishly handsome and that you like it when I do this…_ His mouth pressed against the side of her neck and he gently bit down. She shivered, her mouth opening on a broken gasp.

_Don't… you're the one who said we can't ravish each other out here and Darien I swear if you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself._

He felt her self-restraint barely hang on in tatters. Reluctantly, he stopped his administrations and stepped away.

"Come on my love, it's time we tested out this connection." Darien gently urged.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep the link open. I want to see how far we can stretch this connection. You go that way and I'll go this way."

To everyone else that passed the couple it looked quite silly. A duo playing a game as they stepped further and further apart, backs to each other. To them it was torture. Every step they took away from one another it felt like an anchor was being weighed at their feet. Every step was painstaking.

_Holy crap…. Darien I need you_, Serena whimpered in pain.

_I know. My skin literally feels like it is on fire the further I'm away from you. _

_I can't breathe without you. Why is it so _painful_? I really don't like being apart. I really, really don't. _

_I'm sorry, my love. _

_Will this pain ease Darien?_

_I hope so. _

_Well, that's mean. _

_What I meant to say if you let me finish my thought was that- I hope so because otherwise you'll be finding yourself a bedtime partner tonight. I don't think I can be without you. _

_Sex? _

He laughed out loud but she could feel his mirth.

_This reading my mind thing really sucks. _

_I think it's cute Sere. And no I wasn't referring to sex. Not yet at least. Don't you want to go out on a proper date first? _

His answer came back almost shyly; _you're asking me out on a date? _

_Yes. _

Darien didn't get a response back when he noticed that he had reached the southeast edge at the park. The connection he felt with Serena still glowed strongly in his mind but his body ached to be with Serena with a crippling force.

_I'm at the edge of the park_, Serena's voice waffled strongly over in Darien's mind.

_So am I._

_Want to try the emotions now?_

Darien shrugged, _Why not? Try to be happy and I'll tell you if I feel it._

Serena concentrated, a silly child hood memory come to mind leaving her feeling contently happy.

_Serena that is so beautiful, try something with a little bit more vigor._

She closed her eyes this time and concentrated again. An image of Darien smirking smugly at her when Serena was around 15 years old as she lost another Sailor V game at the arcade. Embarrassment and dislike built up inside of her for Darien before Andrew quickly plunked down a banana split in front of her and she let her anger for him disintegrate.

Serena smiled feeling Darien shift around uncomfortably. She didn't need to hear the words; she could tell that he was truly sorry.

_I know muffin._

_Muffin?_

_Hey, if I have to be Meatball Head you have to be a food too and I think you'll make a great muffin_, Serena teased.

Serena laughed out loud as Darien shuddered at his new nickname having formed an instant dislike to it already.

Before Serena could move from her spot still at opposite end of the park, Darien out of nowhere suddenly swooped down on her and captured her in his arms. Their bodies tangled together. His head came down to hers and he gently breathed into her neck, "My Meatball Head. Mine."

And then his mouth plunged hers and they were once again lost in the pure ecstasy of each other.

_I hope you guys didn't find that a bit boring. I'm trying to put more detail into it then it feels I'm lacking convo then I change it and it all becomes a bit whack._

_Love ya all! Please Review. _


	7. A link once broken now repaired

Soul Mates

_A/N: Getting back on the track of the prophecy…._

Chapter 7: A link once broken now repaired.

Serena sat with her friends at the arcade talking about trivial topics. Including the most interesting piece of news which was Raye and her boyfriend, Jay's new found closeness. The happy couple was currently snuggled up in their own booth, sharing a large vanilla milkshake.

Darien was not there, much to Serena's disappointment and somewhat relief. It was the afternoon following the trial and test of their link/connection thing and she was a bundle of nerves and anxious energy. Would he treat her the same like he did every other day? Would he act like Jay was now and share a milkshake with her? Would he simply take her away and let the animal lust that she knew was ripping at him consume them?

Serena turned her attention back to her friends and smiled at her two other blushing, squirming friends.

"Ken and I are just best friends!" Lita protested at Mina's smug smile.

"Greg and I only share a _strictly_ platonic friendship!" Amy said blushing as bright as a tomato.

"You guys are full of chicken shit. To afraid to admit your feelings and to stupid not to realize them yourself," Mina said with a supreme smile. "Sorta like Serena here."

"Don't you start on me! I know what your thinking and no Mina, locking them in the supply room isn't going to work," Serena teased poking out her tongue.

Mina pouted, "Spoil all my fun."

Amy looked distracted for a minute then looked down at the pile of books that nearly blocked their vision of their blue head friend.

"Amy, how can you study? The arcade is so full of noise and we all know that as soon as you go home you will re-read everything again anyway," Lita commented.

Amy sighed and admitted defeat by closing and putting away the piles of textbooks scattered around the table.

"Any one up for a Sailor V game?" Mina suggested glancing at Serena knowing that she would never turn down an invitation.

"I'm going to get a brownie, does any one else want something?" Lita offered standing up.

Amy shook her head as her fingers crept closer to her now forbidden books.

"Banana Bread?" Serena asked and dug around in her purse for some change.

"My shout," Lita said waving her off. "Mina?"

"Nah, I'll just scab some brownie off from you."

Lita grinned and then looked at Amy and shook her head. "Someone should keep an eye on Amy, wicked girl is trying to study."

Amy blushed and folded her hands in her lap demurely.

They laughed and Serena took pity on her friend. "Just look at her guys, she's so lonely and sad without the company of her books."

They laughed again and then after a minute of negotiating Lita went to order their food, Mina headed towards the Sailor V games, Amy was left behind with a Sailor V comic book and Raye was oblivious to anything going on.

Serena was just about to follow Mina when she felt _It._ She realized with a frown that the feeling had been growing for a while but she had just chalked it up to her jumpy nerves. She couldn't disguise what was now.

She craned her neck to see the automatic doors open and the man that she had been agonizing over, stepped into view.

His eyes immediately landed on hers and Serena felt delicious tingles run up and down her spine. Before she knew it her feet were leading her to Darien and he was moving towards her too.

It was exactly like a scene in a movie. They met halfway, stopping short about half a meter away from one another. The rest of the arcade slipped into gray fuzziness.

_Serena._

The words were like a soft caress across her mind. She shivered in delight.

_Darien._

He reached out towards her uncertainly, his cobalt eyes searched hers frantically giving her fair warning to either stop him or surrender to him. Her hand reached out to meet his. Stepping closer into his arms, she knew that their apprehension was silly. Being with Darien made her feel safe. Touching him made her feel comforted. Wanting to feel the warmth of his kiss felt like a natural desire.

His eyes darkened to a midnight blue. _I more than desire you. _ His head dipped lower towards hers. The anticipation of his kiss, the intoxication of his closeness wiped out any other thoughts apart from one.

_I love you_. It didn't matter who thought the words the sentiment was deeply expressed by the both of them.

She reached and pressed her moist lips to his. Her knees buckled. Darien instinctively wrapped his arms around the blonde, drawing her closer toward him.

_I missed you so much,_ his mind whispered to her.

_Mmm, I missed this._

Darien laughed inwardly but still Serena felt it. _Oh and what is this?_

_This is feeling absolutely loved, feeling warm and safe from the inside out, feeling complete and whole. This is me loving you._

Darien broke away from her and looked into her clear crystalline blue eyes and all he saw, all he would ever see, was the depth of love she gave so unbegrudgedly to him.

_I love you so much. I don't deserve you. _

_I love you too...muffin._

Darien cringed at the nickname causing Serena to laugh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Then suddenly she couldn't feel him in her head any more. She could feel that he was still holding her in his arms and the warmth was still in her heart but she couldn't hear his thoughts.

The blonde took a step back and looked at questioningly with her head tilted to one side.

"I just wanted to see if I could turn the link on and off but it feels like I can't completely." Darien reassured quickly.

Without warning her head was filled with Darien's 'voice' but now her heart felt cold and empty. Devoid of the light and warmth that was there seconds ago, the numb emptiness in her chest scared her more.

_Darien?_ She asked shakily.

His heart broke and he turned back on the light that he had been deliberately holding back and saw Serena visibly relax. He gathered her in his arms again. She relaxed in his arms for a moment, soaking up his essence and just needing something solid to hold on to before she stiffened.

"Don't _ever_ do that again! It felt like my soul had been ripped out," Serena said smacking him hard on the arm.

Darien didn't need to be told twice, he had felt the icy coldness that had crept into Serena's heart just as it had trickled its way into his. "I'm so sorry my love."

The endearment rolled of his tongue smoothly but it meant the entire world to Serena as the only other name Darien had ever called her was Meatball Head and crybaby.

Serena rose on her toes and brushed her lips against Darien's. Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss and really give her pretty blonde head to obsess over someone coughed behind them - loudly. She turned her head and blushed a deep red when she saw all her friends looking smugly back at her.

"And you said that locking you guys up in the store room didn't work," Mina teased with a self-satisfied smile.

_Should we tell them?_

_And tell them what? Are we together now Serena or is this just a fling?_ Darien said almost angrily.

_How can you even ask me that? You know how I feel,_ _especially about you._

_Then why do I sense that you would rather be with them now then with me?_

Without a second thought Serena looked at her best friends and told them seriously, "Guys, there's something important I have to share with you. Darien and I are together and I plan on us being together for a very, very long time to come. He makes me feel beautiful and cherished and if it weren't for your hair-brained schemes I don't think I would have ever gotten over our past and I never would have seen how amazing Darien is. How perfect he is for me."

Mina sniffled, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with her sleeve, "That was beautiful."

She shrugged self-consciously and nestled comfortably at Darien's side.

_Shall we tell them all of it?_ Serena asked.

_We might as well. _

Darien began, "This may sound strange- well strange doesn't even begin to cover it but ever since the time you locked us in the store room, Serena and I have been communicating on new levels."

She grinned at his in-joke.

"Yeah that does sound strange." Raye drawled out dryly.

"I wasn't finished. Serena and I have been communicating on new levels. We don't know how we can do it or why only us but since then we have discovered that we share this 'link'. It's not visible – "

"Though it does glow!" Serena interjected.

"Only sometimes and we don't know if other people can see the same glow as us."

"Yeah well. I think it's a very pretty glow."

"That's interesting because I think you are pretty."

"Umm hello? What the heck are you guys rambling on about?" Raye reminded the couple, giving them a firm reality check.

Serena beamed at her friends, "To cut a long story short Darien and I have this 'link' and somehow it allows us to be connected to each other mentally and physically. Seriously. We can read each other's thoughts and feel the same emotions that they are feeling. I know it sounds crazy and it should be absolutely terrifying to be this open with one person but it's not. When I share this link with him all I feel is… complete."

A look passed between them that was not lost amongst her friends.

He smiled tenderly at Serena and then turned to look at the six people crowding round, "I love Serena with all my heart."

"Ok, he has my approval," Lita said, her hazel eyes twinkled.

"A link? That's something I would like to look into. You guys have my vote," Amy said.

Mina squealed and launched herself at Serena hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it's finally happening – love! I'm so, so happy for the both of you."

Darien turned to Andrew, his closest friend and waited for him to say something.

"I'm going to miss all the fighting," he finally admitted with a sigh.

The girls laughed and Darien clapped him on the back.

That only left Raye and Jay. Jay smiled and nudged his girlfriend forward. "I never objected."

Raye glared daggers at her boyfriend and looked at her friend that seemed eager but at the same time apprehensive as to what exactly she was going to say in reaction to the news. Her anxiousness was unfounded when Raye answered protectively of Serena.

"If you _ever_ hurt her again Darien, I swear I will hunt you down and make you wish that you had never been born," Raye threatened her eyes blazing with the serious of her words.

"Wouldn't expect any less from you Raye," He answered solemnly.

Serena detangled herself from Mina's embrace and stepping forward she circled her arms around the raven head girl, hugging her tightly. "This feels so right. Thank you for being accepting of us," Serena whispered into her friend's ear and then went back into Darien's arms.

Raye felt a big bubble wrap around her head like a presence wanting to come in. It didn't feel like anything ominous but the pressure it exerted hurt her head. It was too much, too close. Then whatever it was evaporated just like a fleeting thought. Distracted by the happy new couple that was gazing at each other with that sappy love struck grin etched permanently on their faces, her earlier headache was forgotten. Raye felt small tinge of envy at the happiness that radiated off them that is until Jay took her hand and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful." Jay mouthed to her. Raye's heart softened.

Everything was as it should be.

_Review pretty please! 3 _


	8. Revealed

Soul Mates

_Totally of the topic but how many chapters does it make to have a nice full story?_

_Anyways on with the show!_

_/ / /_

Chapter 8: Revelations

Nearly a month had passed since Serena and Darien had gotten together. After so many years of relentless fighting and arguing, they had finally reached a middle ground leaving their days to be filled with nothing but happiness and love.

They fell into a stable routine, as the link demanded that they stay in close range or otherwise they would both experience bouts of extreme separation anxiety. Every day Darien would wake Serena up by murmuring sweet nothings through their link. Then he would pick her up from her house, drive her to school and then proceed to test their self-restraint by making out in his car until the school bell rang. Serena then went to school and Darien to university; they had agreed during school hours that the mind link would be closed to a minimum. In the afternoons, Darien would either pick up Serena or meet up with her at the arcade, where they hung out with her friends, helped each other with their homework or more likely than not resumed their make out session.

Life was definitely looking up for the infamous couple.

Amy looked at her friends nervously as they sat around the table at the arcade one lazy Saturday afternoon.

"So Amy, why did you all call us here? And why you clutching that book like it's your last life line?" Mina asked voicing the one question everybody wanted to know.

Amy cleared her throat uncertainly, looking down at the book for reassurance. "Well. Umm… It all has to do with when Darien and Serena first discovered their link."

Serena stopped fondling with the collar of Darien's shirt. Her attention diverted by Amy's declaration.

As five expecting and curious faces looked at her inquisitively she continued on. "I was curious of how the whole thing worked. Scientifically speaking things like this can't really occur. I mean as individuals we are physically unable to mentally share thoughts. We can't project and duplicate, to the exact same degree and depth of emotions and feelings that one person is experiencing, with another human being. It's just not viably possible," Amy stated.

"We know the impossible. We want to work out why it is possible." Darien remarked.

Amy nodded her head. "Right, of course and naturally I was more than a little curious myself. In my spare time I researched and did some digging around, looking for anything that could possibly explain how you two are able to form such a complex connection. I found something…. I found this one book."

Five pairs of eyes automatically looked at the thin hardback book held within Amy's secure hands.

"Soul Mates," Serena read out loud the title.

"I think this book has all the answers that we have ever wanted to know. It gives us a lot of in-depth information about the link and its implications. It tells us what went wrong during the centuries and the prophecy."

Serena reached out her hand and looked at Amy expectantly, "May I?"

The book was readily handed over and Serena felt the power of the words just under her fingertips. She ran her hand over the cover and traced the words 'Soul Mates' with the tips of her fingers.

_Can you feel that Darien?_

_Yeah, it almost feels like a pull. Something in that book wants to be read and found out._

_I'm nervous. _

_Don't worry sweetheart. There is nothing that can be revealed in that book that could alter the way I feel about you. _

_What if the book tells us that our feelings for each other are all manufactured? What if they aren't real? _

_Look at me Sere, you can feel right into the very crevices of my heart. My love for you is something that developed over time. And yes having this connection may have been the catalyst of why we are together but it's not the sole reason that we are. I love you for a thousand different reasons and none of that can be wiped away by the writings of one book. _

Her hands opened a random page and on impulse read out loud, "Failed marriages started to occur when true Soul Mates were not found and their lust ridden minds overpowered the beating heart. Soul Mates were also kept apart by their social standing, and the influence of family and friends. Though it was not completely unlikely that Soul Mates would never find each other, over time it became apparent that forming a true heart bond was perceived as luck rather than a birth right."

Lita let a low whistle after Serena had broken off.

Mina grabbed the book of her friend's hands and eagerly looked through it. "What else does this book say?"

_Darien what does this mean?_

_I don't know Serena but I have a feeling that this book can tell us._

"Ah ha! Listen to this. Soul Mates are mates bound inextricably to one another in mind, body, heart and soul. For example, when a mate is in danger or in pain, the same pain would also then be inflicted on to the other mate. When one mate is experiencing pleasure, pleasure would also be transferred to their mate."

"That is a basic description of what happens between me and Serena but what exactly is this link? What exactly does it do?" Darien asked impatiently.

Lita whisked the book out of Mina's hands and searched through the book, her face intent. "The link or heart bond allows two people to be joined to one another, allowing emotions and thoughts to be passed freely from one to the other. Before one formalizes their heart bond it can commonly be described as a sensation that tugs at the heart and a barrier that separates the mind. Long ago the link was a vital instrument in allowing two souls to recognize each other as their mates, over time that has been corrupted. The link, however, is not visible to the human eye but for some people like Minako Goddess of Love - the strength of the link can be depicted as shimmer of pure light."

"That explains your question," Lita told Darien.

"What else does it say about the link?" Serena urged eagerly.

Lita frowned and turned the page before returning to the current page, "Nothing, it then goes on about the Goddess of Love, Minako."

Mina looked thoughtful and her heart lurched when Lita said her name. Wait. Her name? Mina-ko. There was something about that name that felt so familiar to her. But what? What was the shimmer of light? She saw a faint light glowing around Serena and Darien from time to time but what did it mean? Was she Minako in a past life? How was that even possible?

"What happened to her?" Mina felt the question slip out of her mouth before she even knew what she was thinking.

"Umm, let me see. Oh here it says that Minako never did find her own Soul Mate but she thrived on matching other 'lost souls'. She along with four other people made the Prophecy," Lita answered after a minute searching through the pages.

"What is this Prophecy?" Raye asked.

Amy finally got the book back and turned to the right page automatically. "After over a thousand years of peace and prosperity humans evolved and Men developed strange ideas about money, greed and power. Women were subsequently pushed down and regarded as foolish and whimsical for wanting to keep the old time ideals of love and peace alive. Males and Females alike then started to close their link, unable to bear the pain of losing a Soul Mate to material objects, to their own greed. Finally the link was severed, un-repairable." Amy drew a breath.

"It was then harder to find one's true Soul Mate because without the heart bond lust and desire overrode love. Love-less marriages were formed and divorces and separations were brought into existence. The world had turned into a heartless place."

"So they created the prophecy," Lita interjected.

Amy nodded. "Five strong women all focused on the same objective came together. Each had unique powers and abilities that they each nurtured but they were not strong enough alone to repair the broken link in every lost Soul Mate. They made a Prophecy and they wrote it in the stars so it would never be forgotten. Then they sacrificed themselves to be reborn into a new life when the Prophecy was to be fulfilled."

"They killed themselves?" Eeped Serena.

"It was not an easy choice especially for the ones with existing Soul Mates but something had to be done, it had to be done. It says in the book that one of the women also secretly killed their Soul Mate in the hope of also reincarnating him but she didn't have the power or strength and he was lost."

"Which one of them was it?"

"Priestess and high spirit Rei."

Raye gasped and shook of the familiarity of the name. Her name. No not her name. Her head was pounding and her heart was aching. She wanted so bad to remember whatever she had forgotten, that is why she had wanted to keep her distance with Jay. She couldn't _think_ around him. She couldn't _breathe_ around him. High priestess Rai- why did that sound so recognizable?

"Who were the others?" Darien asked.

"Medical director and scientist Ami, Makoto a famous warrior and Princess Usagi. From what I could gather from the book it seemed like the choice of self sacrifice was hardest for Princess Usagi as she was madly in love with her soul mate and husband, Prince Mamoru."

_Princess Usagi and Prince Mamoru. Why do those names seem so familiar?_

_They seem so familiar to me too Serena. It feels like Mamoru is my name but it can't be._

_This soul mate stuff is freaking me out._

Darien tightened his grip on Serena and kissed the top of her golden head reassuringly. _Me too, me too._

"This is too freaky. Minako sounds like Mina, Rai sounds like Raye, Amy sounds like Ami but I don't know how you get Lita from Makoto?" Lita mused out loud.

"They almost sound Japanese? Could those names be Japanese names?" Darien asked.

Amy nodded, "That's what I thought and I already looked it up. Our names translated into Japanese are exactly these. I then looked through the whole book again and I also found names for Ken or Kenneth, Greg or Gregory, Chad or Chadwick, Jadeite and Andrew."

They sat looking at each other afraid of what this could mean and what might happen if it did.

"What is the Prophecy?" Mina squeaked out finally.

"A male and female shall come together, bound by true love and tested by fate. Hatred hides the course of true feelings, a link once broken now repaired. They shall be the first to join together and made one by love."

Serena gasped and buried her head in Darien's protective shoulder. _That sounds like us!_

_It does make sense. _A male and a female. _I think we can mark that criterion off._ Bound by true love_ - that's why I couldn't get you out of my thoughts_. Tested by fate_. To see if our love could withstand the trials of life_. Hatred hides the course of true feelings_. We acted like we hated one each other but of course we have always cared_. A link once broken now repaired_. We found our link. _They shall be the first to come togetherand made one by love.

"Does that mean we need to have sex?" Serena exclaimed out loud.

Darien could feel her flush in embarrassment through their link as the other girls starred at her outburst.

He smiled gently. _Only when we're both ready my love, you know I would never rush you_.

Serena let out a breath of relief and relaxed in his arms not realizing that she had been tense every since everyone had started reading sections from the book. It wasn't that she didn't love Darien or she wasn't ready to go all the way, she was. But to give up something so precious to her and so soon after they had only just got together was something she really had to think about, no matter how tempted she came to giving in.

_I wouldn't ask that of you. I'd wait an eternity for you – prophecy or no. _

Serena smiled and kissed the side of his cheek, "Thank you."

He tightened his hold around her shoulders, "Never thank me. Just always love me."

"Done."

"So Darien and Serena are Prince and Princess Mamoru and Usagi reincarnated? Is that what this book reveals?" Raye asked finally after an uncomfortable silence of starring at the red-faced couple when they noticed everyone's attention on them.

"It doesn't explicitly say in this book but I believe so. The five women who made the Prophecy were the last to believe and find their Soul Mates, more importantly the women were also long time friends and comrades at arms."

"It was _us_. We made the prophecy so many thousands of years ago," Raye breathed.

"I feel like I should know what's going on but I have no idea what the prophecy means," Lita confessed.

"Me either."

"I feel like I know what's going to happen but I don't."

"What does the last part mean? Making one by love? How is having a baby or having sex going to allow millions of people around the world to suddenly realize that the partners that they are with aren't their soul mates? It would ruin families. It would cause utter devastation. I don't think I can do that."

"This is going _way_ over the top of my head."

"Amy, where exactly did you say that you found this book?"

"Surprisingly I found it in my mother's old collection of hardback books she had stored in the attic. When I asked her about it she said she had never seen it before but it must have been in our family for generations considering how fragile the pages are."

"I don't want to die! I've read too many bad comics to know what's going to happen next!"

"Ssh, It's going to be okay sweetheart."

"If I'm the reincarnation of Rai that means I killed my soul mate… I killed my soul mate…"

"C'mon Raye, we don't know that. Not for certain but what does Greg, Ken, Jay or Chad got to do with anything?"

"Guys -"

"This is not helping!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone looked at the fuming blue haired girl and they all instantly shut up.

"The Prophecy is something we need to figure out and we are all linked to this. So we have to help each other out to figure this out okay?"

"We are all ears," Mina encouraged.

Amy took a deep breath and explained the rest of the information that she had found.

/ || \\\\

_R&R! That sucked I know. But I can't be bothered to write any better and I wanted to get this out before school started._

_Major writers block! Help me with any suggestions_


	9. As it goes

Soul Mates

Major Writers block thing going on here so if this chappie sucks I'm blaming it all on you! All the pressure to put out more chapters! Honestly, I'm breaking out in spots right now.

Any suggestions on anything would also be kind of nice. Reviews are also good too! (No pressure or anything!)

And I'm not sure if Serena and all them are the Scouts and are the princess but they do have a past life together and they did make the prophecy.

Gosh this story is turning into some PG-13 crap, full of fuzzy warm love that just makes you want to puke. Hopefully I can live up the rating. Soon.

Chapter 9: As it goes

The book had been read over by each member of the group nearly twice over. Every little detail embedded into their memories.

Each fascinated by their past lives - excluding Raye who was still repulsed at the idea of killing her own soul mate. And it was obvious to everyone who indeed was her soul mate.

Jay frowned slightly as he saw Raye purposefully turn her head away from him even though he knew that she had seen him enter the arcade. Hell! He had sensed her eyes had been trained on him the entire time since he had come into view of the arcade.

It wasn't a total shock that Raye had been giving him the cold shoulder. She was nothing short of a blazing fire and having her suddenly turn round and give him the cold shoulder was more than he could bare right then.

"Hey Raye," Jay greeted.

She hmpfd in his direction and pretended to be absorbed in her book that she was reading.

He looked around and noticed that she was on her own and he let out a brief sigh of relief. "Where are your friends?"

"What? Like I can't ever come to the arcade without them?" Raye practically snapped.

Jay put his hands up the surrender position and took a step back, "I was just wondering Raye, no need to snap my head off,"

She didn't look up.

"Can I sit here?" Jay finally asked taking the first plunge.

She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, "Free world,"

He didn't need to be told twice as he hastily sat down opposite her. And then immediately regretted it. He could easily just reach out and touch her fingers or lean over and brush her raven hair out of her eyes. It was pure torture to just sit there.

"Did you actually want anything Jay?" Raye finally asked after a long period of silence.

Here was his chance to voice his concerns and if he didn't tell them to her now than the whole honesty thing was a blow up. He took an unneeded gulp of air. "Raye, I need to know where we stand. I mean are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Unless you're breaking up with me now," Raye said.

"No! I'm not." Jay hastily reassured her. "But I need to know why you have been avoiding me lately?"

"A girl has got to have her own space you know. I'm not one of those girls who have to be joined at the hip 24/7 or will die without you,"

"I know your not, I never expected for you to be like that…" Jay trailed away. "Look at me god dam it! Why won't you look at me in the eye? What are you so afraid of?"

Raye didn't answer.

Gentle fingers lifted up her head and a hand smoothed back her hair.

"Please," Jay whispered.

Slowly her eyes traveled upwards. Her eyes scanning every feature of her boyfriend that she recognized and missed so much over the last couple of days without him.

His strong muscles were concealed beneath his top. His broad chest that she had rested her head upon often countless times, his warm, open arms that had kept her safe, his hands that she was completely fascinated with. The hands that were at this moment holding her head up.

Her eyes traveled further upwards. His strong defined chin, his kissable lips, his slender nose, his angelic blonde hair and his blue eyes. His breathtaking, consuming eyes that only held love and concern for her.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she felt her heart break. How hard must it be to look upon your true love only to know that you had once killed him? How hard must it be to keep the barriers around your heart up when he could bring them down with a simple glance?

For Jay it was only to long since he had looked into his girlfriends' eyes. Since he was last able to just touch her, to just hold her. His heart lurched when he saw the tears that threaten to fall.

"What's the matter?" He whispered the pads of his fingers absently stroking her check.

She barely managed to conceal her moan as he comforted her. It would be so easy to just tell him. But then all he would do was reassure her that it would never happen. Not in this lifetime.

"I wish I could tell you," Raye finally whispered brokenly closing her eyes as the first tear reluctantly escaped.

The tear never made its journey down her smooth skin as Jay instantly wiped it away and kissed her face gently to capture any other rogue tears.

Raye's heart wrenched as she felt the first butterfly kiss be bestowed upon her. His hands smoothing away her tears and her worries, his reassuring voice comforted and soothed her in a way that no one else could. Her head started pounding and she felt the barrier in her mind and her heart, that she knew connected her to him, be pushed to its max. And still she fought it.

"Let go, please," Jay whispered.

She struggled to hold on, keep on fighting. But she knew she was vainly fighting an already losing battle. A battle that she half wished she could surrender herself to because in a way she was not losing - far from it.

If she could hold on, if she could fight the inevitable then she wouldn't hurt Jay again, she couldn't let herself hurt him again.

_I love you Raye_ sweet tender words whispered into her mind.

There was a faint echo of the same words she knew she was automatically sending back, the words and the emotions swirling around her unbidden but unable to hold bavck either.

Raye shuddered through the barrier, felt the 'link' and then they were whole.

Nothing compared to the feeling of finally being at peace and at rest. Nothing compared to the feeling of being completely at one with yourself and the magical world around.

"I love you," Jadeite whispered.

He didn't have to say it. She could already feel his intense love for her just like she could feel her own burning love for him.

_I love you too Jadeite, my soul mate_

_We are once again one, my love_

_Only with you_

Jay nodded his agreement and her head automatically tilted upwards. Her face exposed to him, her heart and life in his hands.

No words were spoken. His lips inched closer to her eagerly anticipating ones. No words were necessary.

Then his lips were on hers and everything just clicked into place.

Soul Mates were not to be kept apart. No, they were to be joined together.

Nothing could tare Raye apart, for it was in her stars and future to be with Jay and he was all hers. All hers.

A gentle breeze blew in through the opened window in Serena's room. But instead of soothing her it just made the teen more disgruntled. Who once again twisted and turned under her covers before groaning and flinging her covers onto the floor. Revealing her perfect naked little body bathed in the moonlight.

_Serena, go to sleep_ Darien grumbled.

_I can't_ She whined back.

A small smile danced on her lips when she felt him frown upon her.

_Well then let other innocent bystanders sleep. Or else I'm cutting the link_

_You wouldn't!_

_Oh I would_

Serena clamped her lips together as she felt how serious Darien was and that he would indeed cut the link.

The night was silent for all about a minute before a lone cricket chirped outside and Serena's hold was broken. He felt it immediately.

_Night Sere_

Than just like a cord was being pulled back, the link was drawn back and for now Serena was just Serena and Darien was just Darien. Both left alone in to waddle through their own thoughts.

The blonde frowned and turned on her stomach, her hand wrapped around her pillow and she let her eyes close.

Darien felt her slowly drift off into slumber before he re-opened the link. It always burnt a hole in his stomach when the link was closed but now he was contently happy.

He closed his own ocean depth eyes and slept crept on him, rocking him softly asleep where he eagerly joined his love.

Two big blue sleepy eyes slowly fluttered opened and she smiled sleepily. Her arms stretched above her and her mouth opened wide in a lazy morning yawn. She rubbed her eyes, getting out all the grit and sleepiness.

"Morning Luna!" Serena chirped happily at her jet-black cat who was curled at the foot of Serena's bed.

She hoped out of her bed, hoping not to jostle Luna too much and reached over to her chair to grab her rob and secured it tightly around her obscuring the vision of her bare form underneath.

The door opened to the bathroom and Serena turned on the hot water automatically before she realized what day it was.

Saturday. Darien was taking her out. A surprise he had said. Serena squealed and eagerly stepped into the shower before screeching. Too hot!

Darien let his hands fall away from her eyes letting them travel seductively down to her waist where they stayed.

He smiled brightly when Serena gasped and then threw herself into his arms. Though her beaming face was buried into her chest he could feel her happiness and excitement.

_It's beautiful Darien,_ Serena breathed.

_No, your beautiful, my princess_

Her head tilted up to look at his face and Darien nearly gasped out loud when he saw her innocent, angelic face look up at him. He couldn't resist the sinful temptation before his lips captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Lips that had once parted to form hurtful words, lips that had been wrapped around big, fat, juicy lollypops, lips that were currently captured between his but there was no battle between them. No war to be won, just complete surrender.

A quiet moan filled the empty plains as his stray lips invaded Serena's neck. Exploring and tasting just like her body was something new, something delicious.

"Oh, Gods Serena," Darien's husky voice reached her ears.

_Mmm, Darien_

_I want you so badly_

_Than take me_

Suddenly they were on the sweet smelling grass. Serena's golden hair spread out around her like a golden halo. Darien's breath caught as he gazed upon the flushed blonde beneath him.

Her arm suddenly wrapped his neck and tugged him down towards her.

_You are absolutely beautiful, you know that right?_

_I think that it's safe to say yes, now kiss me_

Darien raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her command but complied without hesitance any way.

His lips brushed past her neck, settling on her pulse point before making his train of butterfly kisses up to her jaw.

Serena squirmed under his ministrations but didn't try to pull away. She nearly cried out in frustration when his lips by past her mouth, her lips settled in a pout. A sexy pout she hoped.

The next second his mouth was covering hers and she gave out a satisfied moan and wrapped an arm around him so he could not move away from her again.

It was then that they realized that they both were too over dressed and in a matter of moments Darien had Serena's top off.

She had on no bra but his hands made great holders. Her nipples hardened in the non-existent breeze.

Serena undressed Darien before he could continue his slow torture and if Serena could whistle she would have given out a low whistle when she saw Darien's amazing six-pack and broad figure.

His muscles rippled under her hands as he leaned forward and finally captured the offending nipple between his teeth.

Serena let out a strangled moan and she clenched her thighs together as her wetness nearly swamped her. Than she nearly giggled when she felt his own excitement press intimately against her.

Unconsciously Darien started to grind himself onto her and Serena eagerly grinded herself against him. Meeting his thrusts with her own, driving him absolutely mad with want and need.

_God I want you_

_I need you right now_

He lifted her eyes to her and she nodded for him to go on and he let out a childish grin like he just gotten his favourite Christmas present.

All too soon they were both naked, both seemed not to care how they had came to be in the position they were in and instead they continued to make out with each other.

_I love you_

_I love you too, so so much_

Her hips bucked up against his as he continued to stare at her virginal channel, unbelieving that this was really happening. He slowly eased himself to relax and with one last loving look at Serena he thrust himself forward.

And the world violently exploded around them.

Serena woke up gasping and she swore that she could still feel the intensity of Darien's kisses still on her. She then felt something wet between her thighs and sticking to the bed.

She reached down and touched the wet substance. Her juices. She looked at herself and she had to muffle her own scream as she saw the human bite marks on her breast.

She frantically searched the link for Darien and found him sit frantically up on his bed and instantly searched for Serena.

She saw him like she was watching a movie and he touched his chest and back where blood had been drawn. Some in long vertical scratches others in crescent moons, which could have only been caused by nails.

He squirmed like he was uncomfortable and the sheets shifted slightly and than she could see clearly. He was in pain because he was stiff.

She burst into a bunch of nervous giggles, which Darien frowned at.

_Serena, if you just dreamed what I dreamt, then we just entered each other's dreams_ Darien said seriously.

_We had a kinky dream? Yeah, I can go for that_

----

Sorry I left that a bit wacky but it's late and I've got parents watching my back 24/7 and relatives coming over tomorrow.

Sorry for the late update. The next one will be kind of long to update as well.


End file.
